


A Thousand Paintings

by larissita



Category: The Danish Girl (2015)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, Small Drabble, because #awesome, just needed to get this out of my head, the major character death happens in the movie, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissita/pseuds/larissita
Summary: And they had been so beautiful, he kissed them. How could he have not kissed them?
Relationships: Hans Axgil/Einar Wegener, Hans Axgil/Gerda Wegener, Hans Axgil/Lili Elbe
Kudos: 12





	A Thousand Paintings

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie last night at 3 am, and I could not stop thinking about it.

Hans Axgil had grow in a small town of Denmark with his best friend Einar Wegener. Behind the houses there had been a landscape. A landscape worth of a thousand images but Hans knows that it hadn’t been the most beautiful sight to leave that town. And Hans had always love beautiful things.

And they had been beautiful. A beautiful small being, barely grown. In their grandmother's apron in the kitchen. An image worthy of all the museums. And it was so beautiful, they were so beautiful, how could he have not kissed them? Einar or Lili, it had never mattered. When he closes his eyes he can see it again. The soft brown hair falling on it’s side, the kind eyes, a gentle jaw line, he had always been beautiful, as a man or as a woman.

Einar had painted a thousand paintings of the view they had seen just before sharing their first and only kiss. Greta now painted a thousand paintings of Lili. Beautiful Lili, immortalised in the paintings, full of life now long gone. Like the light of stars, so far away that some might be dead by the time their light reaches the earth.

And they had been like a star, shy in the light of the sun yet their smile was beyond word, beyond paintings, beyond art.


End file.
